pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit Robinson
Kit Robinson (born May 17, 1949) is an American poet and translator. An early member of the San Francisco Language poets circle, he has published 20 books of poetry. Life Born in Evanston, Illinois, Robinson attended high school in Cincinnati, Ohio, and graduated from Yale College in 1971. During the initial phase of his writing career in the 1970s, Robinson worked as a cab driver, teacher’s aide, postal clerk, and legal reporter. He also taught poetry writing in schools through the California Poets in the Schools program. Beginning in the 1970s, he has published 20 books of poetry and appeared in numerous anthologies and magazines. In 1974, he published the 1-off poetry magazine Streets and Roads, where the earliest published work by such poets as Barrett Watten, Ron Silliman, Rae Armantrout, and Bob Perelman appeared alongside that of Alan Bernheimer, Steve Benson, Carla Harryman, and Merrill Gilfillan. In the 1970s and 1980s, he performed with San Francisco Poets Theater, produced "In the American Tree: New Writing by Poets," a weekly radio program of live readings and interviews on KPFA radio in Berkeley (with Lyn Hejinian), and curated the Tassajara Bakery poetry reading series (with Tom Mandel). Beginning in the mid-1980s, Robinson adopted his current profession of corporate communications in the information technology industry. Publications Poetry *''Chinatown of Cheyenne''. Iowa City, IA: Whale Cloth, 1974. *''The Dolch Stanzas''. San Francisco: This Press, 1976. *''Down and Back''. Berkeley, CA: The Figures, 1978. *''Tribute to Nervous''. Berkeley, CA: Tuumba Press, 1980. *''Riddle Road.'' Berkeley, CA: Tuumba Press, 1982. *''Windows. Amherst, MA: Whale Cloth, 1984. *''A Day Off. Oakland, CA: State One, 1985. *''Ice Cubes. New York: Roof Books, 1987. *''Up Early. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1981. *''Covers. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1988. *''The Champagne of Concrete. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets, 1991. *''Counter Meditation,. La Laguna, Canary Islands: Zasterle, 1991. *Balance Sheet. New York: Roof Books, 1993. *Democracy Boulevard. New York: Roof Books, 1998. *''Cloud Eight (with Alan Bernheimer). Suffolk, UK: Sound & Language, 1999. *''The Crave. Berkeley, CA: Atelos 2002. *9:45. Sauslito, CA: Post-Apollo Press, 2003. *''The Messianic Trees: Selected 1976-2003 poems. Princeton, NJ: Adventures in Poetry, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9761612-6-4 *''Train I Ride''. Toronto: BookThug, 2009. ISBN 978-1-897388-42-6 *''Determination''. Victoria, TX: Cuneiform Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9827926-3-6 *''A Mammal of Style'' (with Ted Greenwald). New York: Roof Books, 2013. Non-fiction *''The Grand Piano, Part 1: An experiment in collective autobiography, San Francisco, 1975-1980'' (contributor). Detroit, MI: Mode A, 2006. *''The Grand Piano, Part 2: An experiment in collective autobiography, San Francisco, 1975-1980'' (contributor). Detroit, MI: Mode A, 2007. *''The Grand Piano, Part 3: An experiment in collective autobiography, San Francisco, 1975-1980'' (contributor). Detroit, MI: Mode A, 2007. *''The Grand Piano, Part 4: An experiment in collective autobiography, San Francisco, 1975-1980'' (contributor). Detroit, MI: Mode A, 2007. *''The Grand Piano, Part 7: An experiment in collective autobiography, San Francisco, 1975-1980'' (contributor). Detroit, MI: Mode A, 2008. *''The Grand Piano, Part X: An experiment in collective autobiography, San Francisco, 1975-1980'' (contributor). Detroit, MI: Mode A, 2010. Translated *Il'ia Kutik, Ode on Visiting the Belosaraisk Spit on the Sea of Azov. New York: Alef Books, 1995. Edited *''Individuals : a book of twenty-four poems written individually in the fall of 1986'' (edited with Lyn Hejinian), Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 1988. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kit Robinson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 26, 2015. See also *Language poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Return on Word" *Two poems by Kit Robinson at Across the Margin *Kit Robinson at Mary: A journal of new writing (3 poems) *Four poems from lingo 5 *Kit Robinson @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Prose *"Get a Job" ;Audio / video *Kit Robinson at PennSound - links to audio files, podcasts, and various recordings of readings and interviews *Kit Robinson at YouTube *Kit Robinson at Amazon.com ;About *Not About Trees: Interview with Kit Robinson, Part I interview conducted by poet Laura Hinton, published on-line April 18, 2009. Note: there are audio files (titled "Sound Pieces") of Robinson reading and discussing his work, included in this interview and in Part 2 of the interview below: **“Writing, as Running”: Interview with Kit Robinson, Part 2 Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Language poets Category:American poets Category:Yale University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Illinois